


Not Such a Good Idea

by JaxOfAllTrades_JasperOfNone



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 12:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8667496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaxOfAllTrades_JasperOfNone/pseuds/JaxOfAllTrades_JasperOfNone
Summary: Tony Stark meets Stephen Strange. One shot.(Written before Infinity War came out)





	

“Listen, I think we really need to nip this whole ‘Doctor’ thing in the bud. You can’t just take a title you haven’t earned as a codename.”

Tony Stark sat at the end of the sleek SHIELD conference table, glaring at the newcomer. ‘Dr. Strange’ had been called in by Fury to investigate one of the stones they had picked up that was giving off a strange reading, which the genius took as a sign that Fury clearly didn’t believe that he and Banner could take care of it.

“Haven’t earned?” Strange repeated in annoyance.

“I don’t care how many times you’ve saved the fairy president of Narnia in your fantasy dress-up, unless you have an actual PhD-”

Strange snapped his fingers and a file landed appeared in his hand. “Oh, you mean like this one?”

Stark’s eyes narrowed, and he shot Strange a suspicious look. The former neurosurgeon sat back in his chair, a smirk fixed firmly to his face.

“Problem, Stark?”

Stark made a small growling noise in the back of his throat, before snatching the file from Strange’s hand. There was silence for a moment as he rifled through, them muttering under his breath.

“Stark,” Fury sighed, “if you’re finished?”

Stark squinted at one sheet. “What kind of a name is ‘Stephen Strange’ anyway?”

“It is a little… _odd_ ,” Barton commented.

“Almost… _weird_ ,” Stark agreed.

“One might say it’s even-”

“Strange,” Strange deadpanned. “Yes, thank you, but I’ve heard them all.

“Is that a challenge?” Stark asked, a smirk spreading across his face.

“Tony, no,” Banner mumbled.

“Tony, _yes_ ,” he countered, still eyeing Strange. “Now. About your parlor trick back there-”

Strange bristled. “ _Parlor trick?_ ” he hissed.

“Did I stutter?”

“No, but I make it a habit to ignore anyone with enough money to rot their brains. But to return to the point, _that_ was no parlor trick. That was-”

“If you dare say the word _‘magic’_ and still claim to be a scientist, I swear, you _will_ regret it.”

“Careful, Man of Iron,” Thor rumbled, “As I have told you before, magic and science-”

“Are the same thing, yeah, I know. Forgive me if I’ve had bad experiences with it in the past. Let’s see, what happened last time I met someone who claimed to use magic? Oh, yeah, that’s right, he trashed New York and almost killed me.”

“I wouldn’t expect you to understand, you’re only the brawn,” Strange informed him smoothly.

“Oh, let’s not go down this path,” Banner muttered despairingly, but it was too late.

“ _Brawn?_ ” Stark spat, “ _Me?_ Okay, listen up pal, I don’t know how things work back in Fairyland, but I am the smartest guy on this team.”

Banner coughed pointedly.

“Alright,” Stark conceded, “ _one_ of the smartest. You want brawn? Pick any of the blonds. I am a _scientist._ ”

“A _scientist_ would not attempt to discredit something he sees with his very own eyes,” Strange hissed.

“A _scientist_ would experiment and observe instead of blindly believing in everything he sees,” Stark retorted.

“A _scientist_ -”

Fury groaned, putting his head in his hands as the two continued to bicker.

_Maybe inviting Strange wasn’t such a good idea after all._


End file.
